Road Trip
by showerstoflowers
Summary: Bella needs time away from Edward but he won't let her go without someone who can keep her safe


**ShowersToFlowers O/S Contest**

**Picture – 06**

**Title – Road Trip**

**Word Count – 4647**

**Rating – M (for safety)**

**Pairing – Jasper/Bella**

**Summary – Bella needs time away from Edward but he won't let her go without someone ****who can keep her safe**

**Disclaimer – Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. All of it.**

**Road Trip**

Coming downstairs to the sight of Bella Swan in our living room, looking for all the world like a little lost lamb wrapped up in perfect pastel pink, her expanse of pale leg a beautiful contrast to the dark sofa she stood next to, nearly did me in. She stood at the gap in the curtains, peeking out the sliver of window allowed to her, just gazin' at the expanse of lush forest just beyond our yard, her face carefully neutral. The oversized cocktail umbrella that Alice had artfully arranged in a stand behind the sofa (_sometimes I am sure I will never understand that wife of mine_) obscured my view so I shifted right a smidge, my urge to shred the silly thing stilled by how beautifully the green set off her cotton candy dress. I closed my eyes and reached out to her emotions, allowin' them to envelop me. There was no denyin' it. Bella Swan was _yearnin'_. She tugged absently at the hem of her dress and I took an involuntary step forward at the shadow of upper thigh the early morning light revealed through the fine fabric.

"Mornin' miss," I drawled, thinkin' it prudent to make myself known at this juncture and she jumped, her skin stainin' a soft pink that matched her clothin'. I took another involuntary step forward.

"Good morning Jasper," she replied in a mere whisper, self-consciously tuggin' at her hem again.

"I see my wife dressed you?" I smiled, noddin' at her attire, trying to indicate we had a similar affliction in my fashion-conscious other half. Bella merely blushed harder and dropped her eyes, yanking ineffectually at her dress.

"You look very pretty," I complimented, attemptin' to make up for my faux pas. She smiled shyly and lord if that little girl's blushin' delight didn't make my dead heart skip.

"No Edward?" I enquired quickly, knowin' there would be trouble if he plucked that line of thinkin' outta my head. She shook her head daintily.

"Hunting."

"Ah, so it's Edward you're up so early, pinin' for?"

Another mistake. Bella tensed and stepped smartly away from the window, her face angled away from me. "Of course."

Her words were firm but her emotions, much as she tried to tamp them down, gave her away. The pretty little thing was fibbin'.

0o0o0o0o

A family meetin'. Bella on one side of the table, Edward on the other. They'd come chargin' in the door not ten minutes before, yellin' and glarin' and messin' wi' my calm, and slammed into Carlisle's office. He called us down a few minutes later.

"Bella," Edward's voice was implorin' and I knew immediately it wasn't gonna win him any ground wi' the little lady staring daggers at him from across the room, "Love please, it's too dangerous."

Bella stood tall, tossin' that mahogany hair of hers and tilted her chin defiantly. She'd never been so damn alluring.

"Edward," her voice was clipped, "I love you but you are smothering me. I agreed to marry you. I practically live here. I don't see my best friend any more without supervision for you. You can give me this one thing."

Edward was wringin' his hands and I could tell he was itchin' to yank on that hair of his. That was his tell y'see. We all got one, that thing you do when you're under stress. He resisted the temptation though.

"Bella what you're asking is too much."

I felt her fury, hot and deep and all-encompassin', just like every other emotion that flowed through her, and I cringed on Edward's behalf. Boy was a damn fool. Not a lick of sense in that head of his. You'd think, after all this time livin' with mated pairs, he'd have learned a trick or two about appeasin' the fairer sex. But no, he just ploughed right on in, diggin' the hole deeper and deeper.

"It's lunacy to want to be separated love, I can't protect you if you're not with me."

"That's the point Edward." Her voice was low and I felt him flinch before I saw it. His face was empty of understandin'.

"But..."

"Edward, I'm giving you my future, my eternity and my life." She held up a hand when he took a breath to speak. "All I am asking is a few weeks away. Hardly anything in the long run."

"Let me come with you..."

"No!"

Even Rosie's eyes grew wide at the irritation clear in Bella's voice. The little girl was close to losin' it and I battled myself on whether to send her a dose of calm. I felt her eyes on me, as if she could tell my thinkin', and figured I'd be best keepin' it to myself. Bella heaved a breath.

"The point, Edward," she snapped, "is time away from you. You. Are. Smothering. Me."

"You can't go alone," he pouted, lookin' to Carlisle for back-up. I could tell from Carlisle's emotions that he did not wanna be dragged into this confrontation. It was Esme who broke the tension.

"It may be a good idea Edward."

Edward's head snapped to her so fast I was surprised it didn't keep goin' and part ways with his neck. His eyes were wide as saucers. I woulda laughed if my wife hadn't kicked me smartly on the shin.

"What? You can't seriously..."

"Edward, she's human. In six weeks she'll be a married woman, bound to you forever. You can allow this surely?" Esme's tone was soft, placatin', but I sure didn't miss Bella's wince at her choice of words.

"It's not safe for her to be alone," Edward stated again, petulantly, "What about other vampires? What about the Volturi?"

"I'll go with her."

All the heads in the room turnin' to me as one confirmed that, yep, I had just offered to facilitate Bella Swan on the road trip she was so desperate for.

"You?" Edward scoffed but Bella broke in.

"Actually he's a good choice Edward. You want me to be safe and who better for me to travel with than Jasper?"

He gaped at her and, once again, I was struck with the urge to holler laughin' at the little girl and her sneaky manipulation. She was right though, of all of us I was the one best equipped to keep Miss Bella Swan safe and sound whilst she rode out her last minute jitters. Truth be told, I felt a bit sorry for her. We didn't have a choice about our turnin' but Edward's bargainin' had left Bella with nothin' but time on her hands to list all the things she was givin' up by becomin' one of us. It was a harsh reality for her.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, needlin' him some. He knew I was the best choice, he just didn't wanna have to agree to his girl takin' off across the country without him. At heart Edward was seventeen and was experiencin' all the insecurities that went hand in hand with that age.

"What about your control?"

His last desperate plea was shot down by my wife who slid into her head, flickin' through the future like a deck of cards, searchin' for any possible problems. I already knew she wouldn't find any, not from me, and when I saw Edward's shoulders sag, I knew he had given up.

"If you don't bring her back safe..."

I got up and walked over to him, grabbin' his shoulders and lookin' him right in the eye.

"She's family Edward," I told him, "I will keep her safe."

He nodded and trailed a triumphant Bella outta the room. Her explosion of victory made me chuckle.

0o0o0o0o

We were leavin' in a few hours and Bella was spendin' some alone time with a mopey Edward. I'd been covertly watchin' them all week, the way they moved around each other, one drawn in by the other, a constant dance of attraction. There was no denyin' Bella Swan loved Edward truly and deeply. Still though, there was somethin' else there too, somethin' that pulled the pretty little miss in another direction, away from her vampire love, puttin' a small but significant distance between them. I was sure Edward didn't see it and I suspected Bella wasn't entirely aware of it herself beyond her ever-growin' compulsion to flit those pretty little wings of hers.

Edward ghosted down the staircase, all melancholy and blue, and I knew it was time for us to be splittin'. Bella's emotions were torn; devotion and worry for Edward warrin' wi' that yearnin' I hadn't quite put my finger on.

"You ready little lady?" I inquired and she nodded once, turnin' to Edward. I moved out the door, givin' them what little privacy our kind could offer. I heard her whisper soft, gentle words in his ear before she gave him a light kiss and headed to the door.

Once she was safe in the seat next to me, buckled and ready, I pulled down the driveway, wavin' at the line of Cullen's looking, for all the world, like a funeral party lined up outside the house. Bella afforded a small wave then settled back in her seat.

"Where too Miss?" I asked and she shrugged a small shrug in my direction.

"Just away Jasper," she sighed and I nodded, turnin' onto the highway and pickin' up speed.

0o0o0o0o

I couldn't help but notice that the little lady relaxed more for every mile we left the Cullen house and family behind, the tension she'd be carryin' wi' her just meltin' away. After a while she reached over and flipped on the radio and soon she was hummin' along, jiggin' in her chair, emotions nothing but cheerful. I aimed us toward Oregon, figurin' we'd head down and see where the roads took us. Bella clearly didn't have a plan and honestly I was enjoyin' doin' somethin' that wasn't mapped out within an inch of its life.

We'd been gone an hour when her phone rang. I felt the shift in her demeanour the minute she laid her eyes on the screen. She sighed and flipped it open but I knew who it was before she spoke.

"Edward."

The conversation was short, Edward doin' most of the work. Bella was clearly itchin' to hang up but, polite as ever, she hung on in there, listenin' to the boy prattle on and on about nothin' in particular. When the tension started seepin' back into her bones I figured it was time to take action.

"Edward," I said, knowin' he'd hear me, "Bella's got to eat so she's gonna have to hang up now."

He spluttered a bit but Bella readily agreein' gave him no alternative but to get off the phone. When she hung up, the little girl shot me a grateful smile and lord if it didn't make me sit taller in my seat.

"No problem miss," I winked at her and she rewarded me with her pink tinged skin.

0o0o0o0o

Bella's huff of dismay had me dressin' in record speed. I flew outta that motel bathroom and was knockin' on her door in less than a second.

"Sugar, you alright in there?" I banged on the door a little firmer when she didn't immediately open. "Bella, you open this door or I will."

I heard her shufflin' and the door clicked open. Bella stood, freshly washed but wearin' the same clothes as yesterday. She was embarrassed, Bella always was, but she was also a smidge disappointed.

"Darlin' what's the problem?"I asked, usherin' her back into the room. Lookin' around I saw her suitcase open on the bed, clothes strewn all over. I instantly knew the problem.

"Alice repacked my things," she answered in a whisper.

I took a walk over and had a look at all the fancy bits of fabric that lay mish-mashed across the motel bedspread. I couldn't picture the sweet little girl huffin' behind me being comfortable in any of it. I love my wife but she was a helluva meddler. I was also willin' to bet my life she'd done the exact same to me.

"Alright sugar, let's go shoppin'."

Bella looked at me like I'd grown two heads overnight.

"Bella, we can spend this trip wearin' clothes we don't really wanna be wearin' or we can go put those Cullen funds to good use and make the best of this little hiccup." I gave her my best smile. "Whaddya say honey?"

The minute she nodded my phone rang. I pulled it out, givin' Bella the 'whadya know' eyebrow waggle. She giggled behind her hand.

"Jazz!" My sweet wife shrilled through the phone as such a level even Bella could hear her, "Don't you dare! I..."

"Alice," I cut her off, voice firm, "This is Bella's trip and we're doin' it Bella's way," Then I hung up. My phone rang again and I ignored it. When Bella's rang immediately after, I shook my head at her and she ignored it.

"Right." I scooped up all the expensive outfits Alice had sent for Bella and dumped them on the bed. "Let's get goin' shall we?"

"What will I do with them?" Bella asked, her brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Leave 'em," I replied, "be a great day for one of the maids."

I popped back to my room and did the same with my suitcase, keepin' only the black boxers Alice insisted on buying in bulk for me. Kelvin somethin'. I was sure they were stupidly expensive but truth was they were damn comfortable and I don't mind admittin' they looked good on me.

We hit the first Mall we came to, Bella bouncin' excitedly on the balls of her feet at the prospect of bein' allowed to dress herself. I made my shoppin' quick, grabbin' a coupla pairs of jeans, some button-down shirts and a few t-shirts. Now normally I wasn't one for t-shirts but I figured we could head down Nevada way where the desolation would mean I could get me some sun without freakin' out the locals.

Once I was sorted I followed Bella closely, keepin' an eye on her emotions. Every time she felt a spike of want for something that she passed by, I scooped it over my arm and kept on followin'. She finally turned to me, holdin' some jeans and some shirts, and her eyes nearly fell outta her head at the pile I was clutchin'.

"Jasper.." she started but I knew where this was headin' and cut her off.

"Sugar, I don't wanna hear it," I told her firmly, "this trip is about you gettin' whatever you want and I intend to see that you do."

Bella blushed that adorable blush of hers and somethin' touched her emotions, somethin' too fleetin' for me to identify. I raised an eyebrow in question and she blushed harder, turnin' away. I let it go but I was definitely plannin' on comin' back to it at a later date.

"Shoes," she sighed when we'd paid for our haul, "I need shoes. Alice only packed..."

She trailed off but I knew what she was gettin' at. So off we went to the shoe shop.

I picked me up a sturdy pair of boots, the kind Alice wouldn't let me have in the house any more, figurin' I may as well treat myself a bit too. Lookin' around I found Bella starin' at a pair of red leather cowboy boots. Well hot damn if the little lady didn't have impeccable taste. When her phone rang, she answered it before I could stop her.

"Bella, don't you dare..." Alice screeched before I plucked the handset outta Bella's hand. She turned, surprised, as I closed the phone and picked up the boots she'd been starin' at.

"Whatever you want," I reminded her with a wink.

0o0o0o0o

In the two weeks since we left on her trip, Bella had relaxed more and more. She was naturally quiet, a trait I was most thankful for. Nothin' could ruin your zen like someone who wouldn't stop yammerin'. Much like Edward, which is why I'd crushed her phone a few days into the trip.

Edward had been houndin' the little girl, callin' twenty times a day with nothin' to share 'cept fresh air. I could tell it was gettin' to Bella so I sorted the problem. She tried to be mad at me but her emotions betrayed her relief. I let her yell and stomp 'cos we both knew it was just posturin' and nothin' more. Now they didn't speak unless she called, which she did every few days to reassure him she was alive and the like.

We'd hit the end of New Mexico and I had been lookin' forward to showin' the little lady around my home state but unfortunately somethin' had happened the night before and the tension between us was stiflin'.

Y'see the motel we'd pulled up at only had twin-bed rooms available so we'd had to share. Now no problem there, 'cept Bella had taken a shower and gotten herself...caught up in the moment so to speak. I'd had to leave the room for a quick impromptu hunt and when I got back Bella was in bed, pretendin' to be asleep, embarrassment radiatin' from her.

She hadn't looked at me all mornin' and was sittin' as far from me as the car would allow. I turned on the radio, hopin' to mask some of the pressure but it was no use. Eventually I figured we'd just have to meet this thing head on. I pulled over by the side of the road, turnin' off the engine and twisted in my seat until I was facin' her.

"What's going on?" She tried to seem aloof but her emotions were spinnin' every which way.

"Bella what happened last night is no big deal."

I felt the blush from her entire body and she dropped her head, hidin' behind that curtain of hair she had. Her embarrassment was through the roof and I shook my head a little at her.

"Everyone's got urges sugar," I soothed, "It ain't no big deal."

She was outta the car so fast it was damn near vampire speed. At that minute she coulda given Edward a run for his money. I followed her a little slower, lettin' her get a bit ahead, lettin' her vent a bit. After a while we hit a copse of trees shelterin' a little pond. I took a minute to look at the water longingly before turnin' to Bella. She'd slumped against the trunk of the furthest away tree. I rubbed the back of my neck before approachin' the little lady who was tryin' to pretend like I didn't exist.

"Bella," I started, slidin' down to sit in the dirt at her feet but she cut me off before I could continue.

"I always thought I was like Charlie, you know stoic and homey." I chanced a glance but Bella's face was blank, her eyes starin' at nothin'. "I was so happy when I met Edward, he was my forever and I didn't have to waste any more time on stupid things like finding myself." She sighed, her eyes flicking to me before returning to the water. "Thing is, the longer I'm with Edward, the more I feel like I'm drowning. The urge to travel, the urge just to get away...I guess I have more Renee in me than I thought."

I answered her humourless chuckle with one of mirth, shaking my head at the silly little girl sittin' a few feet from me. She didn't appreciate the chuckle, cuttin' me a hard look.

"Bella, sugar, you're eighteen," I replied, tryin' to keep the amusement outta my voice, "Sure you had to be a grown-up for Renee but you're still entitled to want some freedom and to get annoyed when Edward tries to wrap you in cotton wool." I leaned over until her eyes met mine. "Yearnin' for empty roads and open skies just makes you a teenager darlin'."

I sent her all the sincerity I could muster and she tilted her head at me, her eyes searchin' for somethin' she wasn't gonna find. She looked away, looked back, shifted, looked away again...

"You mean," she whispered, "this is normal?"

I nodded and she burst out laughin'. The sheer relief and giddiness pourin' from her had me on my back in the dirt, laughin' fit to burst.

"I've never heard you laugh before," she gasped, tears of amusement in her eyes. I shrugged and sat up.

"You mind if I take a dip since we're here and all?"

She nodded her pretty little head and I made quick work of my clothes, diving into the cool pond. I heard her laugh again as the water-dwellin' critters made mad leaps for the shore. I paddled on my back a while, enjoyin' the cool water beneath me and the warm sun above. I could almost taste my human years.

After a while I figured it was time to get a move on so I swum to the shore and pulled myself out. I heard Bella lift her head and felt the hit of desire that made my knees weak. I looked over, meeting her wide brown eyes.

"Uh, Bella?"

She flushed, dropping her eyes. "Sorry, sorry," she muttered, those pretty red boots of hers tryin' to bury themselves in the dirt.

"It's okay to look Bella," I said, surprising myself, "Ain't nothin' wrong wi' bein' curious."

Bella's head popped straight up, staring at me with her mouth open. I wondered if she'd look at me the same way when she was turned and the thought that she might not made me a little sad. I swear that little girl's eyes were devourin' me. Instinctively I walked over until I was drippin' on her dusty toes.

"Bella, are you and Edward..." I trailed off, tryin' to find a delicate way of puttin' it. The question brought her back to reality and she blushed dark pink, droppin' her eyes from me. My body missed them. I squatted down and gripped her chin, chuckin' it up 'til her eyes met mine.

"You can talk to me sugar," I said in my most sincere voice. Her eyes went blank for a second then she coughed, eyes dartin' everywhere before settlin' on my mouth.

"He doesn't want...he says..." she trailed off, frustrated. That damn fool boy.

"Is he makin' you wait sugar?" She nodded, embarrassed.

"Jasper..." she grew quiet, pensive, those pretty brown eyes still fixin' on my mouth. She dropped her eyes suddenly, shucking her shoulders, "Never mind, we should get going."

I grabbed her wrist as she tried to get up and held her still. She turned to me, her eyes big and her emotions just wide open to me. I tipped myself backwards, pullin' the little lady with me until she was on her knees hoverin' over me, and put her hand on my chest. I nodded a little, lettin' her know she was welcome to do what she wanted.

I watched her as she trailed her warm fingertips over my shoulders and up my neck. I laid still, my eyes glued to the pretty miss above me as she grew bolder, moving until her torso was pressed against mine, her breath sweet on my face. I could see her warrin' with herself so I leaned up a little until our lips brushed.

Bella done lost herself, pressin' her sweet skin down on mine, fingers in my hair, tongue pressin' my lips until I parted them, lettin' her tongue touch mine. She couldn't get close enough, her desire explodin' outta her until my control was walkin' a real fine line.

Gently I untangled myself and pressed her back. The loss of contact seemed to bring her back to herself and her embarrassment was stronger than ever.

"Now sugar," I murmured, "there's no need for that."

She shuffled on her knees, clearly unsure of what to do. Her humiliation was still strong but so was her desire.

"You know, I can help you out with that," I suggested gently, "No need for touchin' or anythin' darlin'."

"Umm..." Bella shuffled again, clearly needin' a release but unsure of the situation we'd found ourselves in. I gotta say I hadn't see it comin' but, if I was bein' honest, I'd been feelin' a fair bit of attraction towards this delicious little lady before me.

I pushed her back and hovered over her, holding my weight on my arms. I sent her a little bit of desire and she let the sweetest moan escape her mouth. I did it again and got a stronger reaction.

"You want me to help you out sugar?" I whispered and she nodded hard, bitin' that bottom lip of hers, so I pushed more desire her way and her head tipped back, her hands instinctively findin' my shoulders. I shot her some lust and watched hungrily as her body tensed and trembled beneath me.

I lost track of time some, pushin' her and pullin' her back, watchin' her twist and whimper, likin' the way her fingertips tightened and relaxed against my skin. Just as I prepared to push her that last little bit, she fisted her hand in my hair and pulled my mouth to hers. I kissed her as she fell apart beneath me, moaning so damn sweetly against my tongue.

Her smell, her heat, the high rollin' off of her had me pressin' my forehead into the dirt by her neck, clawing the ground to stop myself from goin' further than either me or the sweet little thing ridin' out her climax would have been comfortable with.

"That was amazing," she panted, her face flushed and her eyes shining.

"Well darlin', my mama always told me it was polite to help out a lady should she need it," I replied, winking.

0o0o0o0o

The car was idlin' and Bella still hadn't answered me.

She'd been pretty quiet since Alice had called two days prior, demandin' that we get back to Forks for dress fittin's and weddin' plannin'. Up until then we'd been havin' a pretty good time, drivin' the Southern states, laughin' and havin' fun together. It had been a mite awkward after the orgasm incident but we got past it real fast. I was quick to notice Bella's attitude changin'; how she started sittin' closer to me in the car and touchin' me more and more. I even found myself doin' the same. Wasn't long before I was pushin' Bella over the edge again, baskin' in her moans and whimpers. We didn't take it past kissin' and over-clothes touchin' but it was easy and comfortable.

Until Alice's call.

"Bella, darlin'?" Still, no reaction. Just when I thought I was gonna have to ask again, she spoke.

"I'm not ready," she whispered so low, if it hadn't been for my hearin' I wouldn't have caught it. She looked up, those big brown eyes wide open for me. "Jasper, I'm not ready."

"Are you sure Bella?" I had to be certain.

"I can't promise you forever Jasper," she said, her voice steady and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Bella, sugar, I would never ask more of you than you're willin' to give."

She turned and looked right at me.

"I'm sure," she replied and all I felt from her was her certainty.

I nodded at the pretty little miss and took the right turn, away from Forks, away from the Cullens, away from Edward and Alice. I settled behind the wheel and felt Bella slide closer to me in the seat. After a minute her warm fingers found the waistband of my jeans and curled around it, settlin' against the cool skin of my hip. I didn't bother holding back my sigh of contentment.


End file.
